


Friendly Correspondence

by deadgranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: FFT, Community: HPFT, Drama, Epistolary, F/M, Friendship, School, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgranger/pseuds/deadgranger
Summary: A tale told through Hermione and Viktor's letters after the events of the Triwizard Tournament and beyond.*Written for justawillowtree's Epistolary Challenge*





	1. Summer

8th July 1995  
Dear Viktor, 

I hope this letter finds you well and fully recovered from the trials of the Triwizard Tournament. I am writing to you in the hopes that you too have felt the winds changing and that darkness is beginning to spread. Professor Dumbledore told me of your safe arrival home to Durmstrang after the tournament, but I’m a worrier when it comes to my friends if you haven’t noticed by now. As it is, I haven’t spoken to Harry at all yet this summer, but I’m not sure what I would say anyway. I apologize if this is forward of me, but I’m just not sure what I can say to him to comfort him about Cedric’s death that I haven’t already. Ron doesn’t know either, but he’s also got no emotional range, so I’m not surprised. What with all that’s happened this year, You-Know-Who coming back, and Minister Fudge calling Harry and Professor Dumbledore liars about the whole thing, I guess I’m just not sure what I’m supposed to do anymore. I mean, how am I supposed to focus on preparing for my O.W.L.s? Everything's so blurry now, I guess I just can’t really figure out what I’m supposed to do. I know you’re done with your schooling now so you’re probably just laughing at my worrying about exams that are literally ten months away, but if you had Draco Malfoy’s scores breathing down the back of your neck, you’d be studying as much as me too! 

Anyway, this is getting so rambly of me, so I’ll end it here for now. Please write back soon, I’d greatly enjoy hearing of your summer adventures in Bulgaria. 

Hermione

  


28th July 1995  
Dear Hermione, 

I am sorry for the delay in my response. I was away at Quidditch training camp for the Bulgarian national team and did not return to my home until a few days ago. The training was very intense this year and I believe it is because of our failings at the World Cup last year. I am sure you don’t actually care to read about my Quidditch trials though, and your letter spoke of more urgent matters.

Upon our arrival at Durmstrang without Headmaster Karkaroff, the Board of Governors was waiting to speak with all of us about everything that happened. They have instituted our Deputy Headmaster, Professor Lyrion of Potions, as temporary Headmaster. Your letter came at an opportune time, my friend, and has helped the Board decide how to move forward with the school. I am officially a graduate now, so it does not affect me, but my fellow students are no longer being taught the Dark Arts and more security and such is being put in place. 

Please remain safe this summer, Hermione. It would dishearten me greatly to learn if anything were to happen to you now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is returned. 

Yours,   
Viktor

  


2nd August 1995  
Dear Viktor, 

I’m happy to know you got back safely to Durmstrang, and that Quidditch training went well, if intensely for you, last month. I don’t know if you get the _ Daily Prophet _ where you live, but the Ministry of Magic still refuses to believe Harry and Dumbledore that You-Know-Who is back. The _ Prophet _ has framed Harry as a liar, and Dumbledore as a liar who’s trying to take over Fudge’s position of Minister of Magic. It’s insane, but Dumbledore hasn’t let Ron or I send Harry any letters this summer out of fear they’ll be intercepted and Harry be found. 

I’m so worried about Harry, but I can’t refuse Dumbledore. I’m just relieved he’s allowed me to continue messaging you. If I ever asked him about it I’m sure he’d say something along the lines of it being good to have allies in other countries and something odd that doesn’t make sense. 

At any rate, if you care for gossip of any sort, apparently Fleur Delacour has been seen out several times with the oldest of Ron’s brothers, Bill, and Molly (their mum) is not pleased. Ron and I both have to hide grins whenever Bill visits and Molly tears into him about seeing her. It’s definitely the lightness we need around here. 

Let’s hope for a quieter August, shall we? 

Hermione

  


6th August, 1995  
Dear Hermione, 

I admit, your previous letter had me concerned. Our local newspaper doesn’t even discuss the events of the Triwizard tournament aside from a small piece about my participation in it for Durmstrang. Headmaster Karkaroff’s disappearance isn’t even mentioned at all in the article about the instatement of Professor Lyrion as the temporary Headmaster. I am glad you told me all this, as I have taken precautions to add more security spells to my home. I’ve attached a list of ones I think you would be most willing and capable of learning should the need arise. 

I apologize this letter isn’t very long; my parents arrive in half an hour to stay for the week, and I fear their reactions to know of my correspondence with the best friend of the fourteen year old champion that defeated me in the Triwizard Tournament. 

Yours,   
Viktor

  


10th August, 1995  
Dear Viktor, 

You’ll be happy to know that Harry has arrived at Gri where we are all currently staying for the summer. However, he’s here because last week he was attacked by two Dementors in an underpass by where he lives with his aunt and uncle, and the Ministry wants to expel him for it. It’s ridiculous, and he’s having a full bloody trial in two days because of Minister Fudge’s lack of lucidity about anything even remotely related to Dumbledore and You-Know-Who’s return. Everyone’s furious about it, of course, but there’s not much we can do besides hope that Fudge will see sense. At any rate, Harry’s going to it with Ron’s dad, but I’m still worried about him. He’s upset with Ron and I for not writing him, even with our strict orders from Dumbledore, so I can’t help but think this school year is going to be the worst we’ve had yet, especially with O.W.L.s coming up. 

I hope to get Outstanding in all of my O.W.L.s in June, and I plan to take as many as Professor McGonagall will allow me to take, minus Divination, of course. I swear, if that prat Malfoy beats me in any of our classes this year, I won’t hear the end of it from him. 

I’m sorry to bore you with my stress about classes and exams, since you’re well clear of those now. This school year just feels like a turning point, I suppose. Like something bad or really good is going to happen, and we’re all balancing on a knife’s edge to see which way we will fall. 

Hope you’re well and the Quidditch season gets off to a great start next week for you! (thanks Ron for the correct date)

Hermione

  


12th August, 1995  
Dear Viktor,

A quick note to let you know all of the charges against Harry were dropped! He’s no longer going to be expelled from Hogwarts! We’re all very happy and celebrating with a big dinner tonight. 

Hermione

  


18th August, 1995  
Dear Hermione, 

Thank you for the update on Harry’s case. He went through a lot in the Triwizard Tournament, and this was a silly annoyance to have happen to him. I see that the school year begins for you soon, so your stress about exams is fine. I did not study as much as I should have for my own exams, but I was already professionally playing Quidditch, so my parents did not bother me much about them. 

I will say though that grades are not the only thing that you should focus on in school when you’re done and applying for jobs, they want to know what you’re like as a person and teammate. It’s not just about the book smarts, and I know that for sure. I am still embarrassed about a couple of interviews I did during the postseason last year that made me seem like an idiot! 

As it is, I’ve also learned to forgive and let go of things like that to focus on more important things. Your feeling of being at a turning point is also just part of growing up. Don’t roll your eyes just because I’m only a few years older than you Hermione, I know you’re doing that right now! Everything we experienced a few months ago has definitely changed things, and you’re right to be worried. Just don’t let it get in the way of your studies and time with friends too much! 

Yours,   
Viktor

31st August, 1995  
Dear Viktor, 

Thanks for the advice and everything you said in your last letter. We’re now going full steam to prepare for our fifth year at Hogwarts. We got our supply lists today, and Ron and I received Prefect badges with them! I couldn’t be more excited to be a Prefect, now I’m one step closer to becoming Head Girl! I know Harry is miffed about not being chosen over Ron, but honestly, it makes a lot of sense. Harry got up to so much more mischief than Ron did, regardless of how much of it they did together...All right, I suppose I was there sometimes too! 

Anyway, we have our first Prefect meeting on the train to Hogwarts tomorrow, and I can’t wait! This summer has felt extremely heavy on all of us, so going back to school has cheered all of us up immensely. The last two weeks have been pretty boring here, now that we’re done with all of the cleaning Molly had us doing earlier in the month. Honestly, I didn’t realize how much dust there could be in one place! 

Even Harry has cracked a smile when asked about going back to Hogwarts. I think he’s hoping to talk to Professor Dumbledore there about everything that’s been going on this summer to help him figure it out. I’m sure with my new duties I’ll be very busy the first several weeks of term, but I’ll try to write you when I can, and keep up with your Quidditch with the help of Ron. (He’d absolutely die if you sent him an autographed postcard, by the way.) There’s a crispness to the air today, and it feels like we’re getting a new beginning. 

Hermione

P.S. I’ve attached some of Molly’s sweets for you -- I swear she just kept loading them on us while we all packed! 


	2. Fall

8th September 1995  
Dear Hermione, 

Thank you for the sweets! They definitely helped keep my energy up during the intense training we had last week. If this letter reaches you when I think it will, I hope that your first week of classes have gone well. I admit, it is a bit strange not to be returning to Durmstrang this fall, but I suppose that happens to everyone once they’ve finished their schooling at seventeen, at least for a while. Now that I am out of school though my coach seems to think I have all the time in the world to practice his drills and new maneuvers. This must be how it felt for you when your parents pushed you to get top marks in muggle school before coming to Hogwarts, no? I do not like it. Sometimes I would like to have a day or two off of Quidditch for myself, you know? 

My parents have visited me again — I swear they do not know the meaning of me living on my own! The recipe you gave me for pumpkin spice bread before I left Hogwarts came in handy, and my mother has made about eight small loaves of it. I would have sent you some, but I thought that would be silly considering it is your family’s recipe. There is going to be bread for ages here thanks to my mother, but I do not mind, for it is quite good. 

I have been following the Daily Prophet news here and it troubles me. How are you getting on with that toad Umbridge as High Inquisitor? She is a terrible woman. My friend who works at the British Ministry of Magic says she is not teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts like she should be. This is no good! Interference from the Ministry of Magic should not be happening! It is corruption and fear of Headmaster Dumbledore that your Minister has allowed this. You need to be taught to defend yourselves, not be learning from outdated, incorrect books. Potter did well in the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, or at least what I can recall from that event, and got out of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s grasp once more. Maybe he could teach you and your friends some strong defensive magic? 

Please keep me updated on what that toad does to Hogwarts and to you and your friends. It feels a lot like what happened to us here a few years back at Durmstrang when Professor Karkaroff was being reinvestigated by our Ministry of Magic. If you feel unsafe sending an open letter to me, send me a separate message using your muggle technique and we can converse with that instead. Stay safe, and stay vigilant, Hermione. 

Yours,   
Viktor

27th September, 1995  
Dear Viktor, 

Your insight into Umbridge’s presence at Hogwarts has been extremely helpful. I’ve talked to Harry a couple of times now about him teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts, properly, but no luck as of yet. I think Ron and I will win him over soon enough, though. He’s much better at it than he thinks he is. There is a lot going on with Umbridge clicking around in her little heels inspecting all of the professors as they teach. Honestly, it’s ridiculous, and I just wish Dumbledore could do something to get rid of her, even though she is technically our Defense professor for the year. 

All that aside, we’ve been assigned loads of classwork to prepare us for our O.W.L.s in June, and I am actually quite excited to start preparing for them. I aim to achieve “Outstanding” on all of my exams and I know I’ll have to battle that prat Draco Malfoy for the top spot in Transfiguration, Arithmancy, and Potions all year on top of that. Harry and Ron think I’m crazy for adding study time for all of my subjects on top of the work we’re already being assigned, but I know they’re going to be begging for my help come June, so it doesn’t bother me. 

There’s so much to do, if only I could convince Harry and Ron that we don’t have to go out to Hogsmeade next weekend so I can stay and study! It’s already getting bloody cold here too — I’ve pulled out a couple of my winter jumpers to wear in the common room after classes are done for the day, it’s that cold! I could never live in Scotland full time if this is how the weather is a majority of the time. Is it much better for you in Bulgaria? 

I’ve got to go to write my Charms essay with Mandy from Ravenclaw for a bit now, so I’ll leave off here. I hope you’re staying warm and that your coach isn’t pushing you too hard! Let me know when you are playing in England this summer, as I think Ron and Harry would both love to go to a match, and I want to get them something to celebrate finishing our O.W.L.s. 

Bye for now!

Hermione

10th October 1995  
Dear Hermione, 

You are going for ten O.W.L.s? That is quite a number. I do not doubt your abilities, though, if your studious habits when I was there were any indication of your brilliance. I’m sure Potter and Weasley will come around to your studying eventually once they realize how important these exams are. Do not worry about other people getting better marks than you in classes. You have been the top student for the last four years, no? You are going to continue being top student, regardless of Umbridge’s poor teaching methods. 

How was your first Hogsmeade weekend? Did you end up going to Hogsmeade with Potter and Weasley or did you convince them to stay behind and study? 

It has been rather quiet here, so I do not have much news for you right now. Professor Lyrion has been instituted as the proper Headmaster of Durmstrang now, and I visited for the welcome feast last week. It was a cheerier affair than they were when I was at school, so I hope Lyrion will bring good change to Durmstrang. Merlin knows we need it there! 

Quidditch is going well — we won our first exhibition match against the Appleby Arrows last weekend, and I caught the snitch three out of four games played. One of our Chasers, Aric Bronsson, got hit in the ribs by a bludger in game two, though, so he is out for the next three weeks as his fractured ribs heal, so our coach is worried about our offensive strength with him out. I do not need to worry though, because our replacement Chaser is just as good as Aric and will do just fine. 

This has turned out to be longer than I thought it would, so I guess I did have news for you! Thank you for the separate message, by the way. What an amazing thing, muggle secret technologies using something so common as lemons to communicate! Stay safe and don’t antagonize Umbridge as much as I’m sure you and Potter want to do!

Yours,   
Viktor

18th October 1995  
Dear Viktor, 

Wow has a lot happened in the last few weeks! I’ll try to recount everything as best I can. 

We had our first interest meeting at the Hog’s Head Inn in Hogsmeade about Harry leading a club where he could teach us all Defense Against the Dark Arts, properly, and had a lot of people sign up, so that’s promising. And don’t worry, I charmed the sign up list to hex anyone with a nasty mark if they reveal it to anyone, so I’ve covered the bases I can so far. 

Harry’s owl was attacked while out flying somewhere, the poor thing. It’s got Harry all up in a tizzy since Hagrid bought Hedwig for him before he got to Hogwarts, and it was the first real gift he’d been given ever, according to him. She was in pretty bad shape and let Harry know it — I had to bandage his fingers for him until he found time to go down to the Hospital wing for some healing tincture. This is why I just use a school owl — I’ve got enough on my hands with Crookshanks, honestly. I think he’s also unhappy with Umbridge being here, because he hardly leaves Gryffindor Tower most days, which is unlike him. Enough about our pets though, I’m sure you want to know more about what’s actually been going on!

Our next roadblock came in figuring out a place to gather to practice spells because Umbridge disbanded all student clubs (including Quidditch, Ron _ and _ Harry said I had to put it in here) about a week and a half ago. I swear, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was going to explode in anger until Angelina got permission from Umbridge to reform the team the very next day according to _ her _ rules. I’m just happy they’re not pacing the common room muttering about her anymore so I can focus on studying. We ended up finding a space tucked away in Hogwarts so we had our first official meeting about a week ago and it went very well, all things considered. Teenage boys can be pretty thick-headed sometimes! (No offense) I think Harry’s going to do a great job teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts spells. 

That all happened last week, can you believe it? And we still had classes, assignments, and extra O.W.L. preparations on top of that! I handled it all just fine, but I know that the boys both turned their Charms essays in a day late to Professor Flitwick and got deductions. If only they’d started listening to me as soon as we became friends first year and actually studied properly. 

Oh well, there’s not much hope for them now. Here’s to an uneventful next few weeks for the both of us! Good luck in your match against the Montrose Magpies this weekend! 

Hermione

31st October 1995  
Dear Hermione, 

Happy All Hallows Eve! There are many celebrations planned that my friends are hosting, but I think I will just attend one. I do not want to be photographed by the annoying reporters for the tabloids, they are terrible people and should really do something else with their time. I hope the Halloween Feast is delicious for you at Hogwarts — I greatly enjoyed it last year. 

How are your friends doing with their studies? You said in your previous letter how they were already behind on their work. Your examinations are not a joke! Perhaps Weasley would enjoy a note from me telling him to study? I am joking, of course, unless you think it would actually work. 

Thank you for the good luck in my match! We did not win, but it was close. I will study their Seeker’s maneuvers more closely to get better. We have the next two weeks off of games, which means more practices, so I am not looking forward to that after celebrating All Hallows this weekend. 

Hope you are well and ignoring that toad woman as best you can. 

Yours,   
Viktor

20th November 1995  
Dear Viktor, 

I am so sorry for the long wait on my letter — Umbridge has apparently been checking the mail again, so I wanted to make sure this I sent this out after her little tantrum about that was over. We’ve had D.A. meetings nearly every week for the last month or so, and Harry has really begun to enjoy teaching us defensive spells! It’s so much better than what we’re (not) learning in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Neville’s made some real progress with his Stunning spell — he nearly knocked Harry over completely the other day! 

I completely forgot to mention this earlier, but Harry, Fred, and George (the Weasley twins, in case you forgot all of their betting shenanigans during the Triwizard Tournament) got banned from Quidditch the same week of the first match of the year. For life!! It’s completely outrageous of Umbridge — how does she even have the power to do that?? Even though I don’t particularly care for the sport, it’s definitely lowered morale in the Gryffindor common room now that the team is playing without its star Beaters and Seeker (according to Ron). Fred and George really have it out for her Umbridge now, and I don’t want Harry and Ron to get drawn into that what with our O.W.L.s hanging in the balance. 

Hagrid is back and teaching Care of Magical Creatures again, and his first lesson didn’t go the greatest. He had us studying Thestrals, but only Harry could see them, so as you can infer all the Slytherin students were really quite rude about it afterwards. We tried to cheer Hagrid up before we had to get back to the castle for dinner, but I could tell he was still really upset about the lesson going poorly. He’s already been written off by Umbridge for being half-giant, and I hope he doesn’t get sacked. 

It’s so frustrating that Dumbledore can’t do a single thing about that toady witch! 

Sorry to end on such a bitter note, but Ron’s calling me with questions about our Herbology homework. 

Hermione


	3. Winter

December 6th, 1995  
Dear Viktor, 

I think your last letter must have gotten lost in the blizzard we had here last week -- your owl appeared at breakfast last Thursday empty-clawed, so I gave him some food and perched him next to Harry’s owl in the Owlery to recover for a few days. It’s been pretty quiet here, thankfully. Hagrid came back from wherever Dumbledore had sent him, and we had an...interesting lesson on Thestrals with him for Care of Magical Creatures. Only Harry and Susan Bones could see them in the class besides Hagrid, so it didn’t go over very well with the Slytherins especially. 

Umbridge hasn’t been scolding students as much in class lately either. I really hope she’s not planning to interfere with the usual holiday plans this year, or she’ll really have problems from all of the students. Do you have any plans for the holidays? When you were here, everyone stayed at the castle, but a majority of the students typically go home for those four weeks instead. My parents are out of the country on holiday, so I’ll be spending my holidays with the Weasleys this year, which I’m looking forward to, at least. Mrs. Weasley let me know in her last letter to Ginny that my parents had already posted my presents to their place, so I won’t be missing out on that at least. 

Term ends next week, which I’m looking forward to. Tensions have been rather high in the Gryffindor common room, and I think having a break will calm everyone down. We’ve got just one more DA meeting planned for next week, which has a lot of people bummed out. At any rate, I think everyone’s made a lot of progress, especially Neville and Nigel. Harry’s really brightened up with running the DA though -- I think he’s a natural teacher, even if he doesn’t think so. 

I hope your Quidditch season is going well and that you don’t get another nasty beating from that bludger like you did in your last match (according to Ron). If I don’t reply to you before Christmas, then happy Christmas! 

Hermione

  
December 13th, 1995  
Dear Hermione, 

Apologies for sending you an empty handed owl, I must not have secured my letter as tightly as I should have! The general thoughts in that letter were sympathy and anger on your, Harry, and the Weasley boys’ behalf about this Umbridge witch and Quidditch bans. Honestly, such a ridiculous ban to make, just to prove a point! Don’t educators know that helping students is actually better for student learning than discipline and being mean? That’s part of the reason why I am going to be working with the Durmstrang Board of Governors and Headmaster Lyrion this spring to get proper professors into the school to curb some of the darker things that have been going on in recent years. 

You should stop asking Ron about my Quidditch progress - it’s embarrassing that you know when I’ve mucked things up and you don’t even like the sport. I am joking, of course! Luckily that bludger missed most of my ribs, so I was only on rest for a day after getting fixed up by our team Healer. Other than that, we all get to go home for the holidays on Monday, which will be nice. 

Happy Christmas to you, too! I hope you don’t mind if I send you something for the holidays -- it’ll be delivered to Hogwarts, though, as it’s out of stock at the moment but I’m on the waitlist for it, so it probably won’t get to you until after you return in January. I did some searching and found a book that you probably haven’t read yet, so you will have to let me know what you think of it! Do not worry about giving me anything, I know you don’t really have disposable income as a student, and your letters and friendship are enough for me. 

Yours,   
Viktor

  
22nd December 1995  
Dear Viktor, 

Oh, Viktor, something terrible has happened, but I’m not sure what I should even tell you or what I even have the emotional capacity for. Harry had There was an incident minis no. Ugh, I’m sorry Viktor, this is really difficult to write without crying, it’s just so overwhelming at the moment. Basically, Mr. Weasley was attacked by some sort of creature on Monday night and is critically ill, but is recovering in St. Mungos. It’s been, er, well...it’s honestly been quite horrible the last few days, and I don’t think anyone has really been able to process anything. Harry won’t even hardly talk to me, and Ron can’t even look him in the eye. 

Even though it’s being handled and Mr. Weasley is okay, all things considered, it’s just very scary for all of us right now, I think. Everyone is on edge, and Mrs. Weasley won’t stop alternating between crying and cooking so much food it’ll be impossible for it to all get eaten before it goes bad, and we’ve got quite a full house as it is. I’m sorry I don’t have much else to say, this is just so fresh in everyone’s minds, including mine, that it seems everything else has just evaporated. 

Regarding whatever book you’re sending me for Christmas, I thank you for being so thoughtful! Hopefully Umbridge won’t intercept the package, but who knows. Thank you for being a bright light in the midst of a rather crazy year so far, it’s been great having you to write to so I know how the outside world really is; or, at least compared to the rubbish The Daily Prophet puts out. 

Happy Christmas, and I hope yours is less eventful than mine has been so far!

Hermione

  
4th January 1996  
Dear Hermione, 

I am very sorry to hear of Mr. Weasley’s injury and I hope he is recovering well now, and that the rest of your holidays have been uneventful in that regard. It’s been quiet here at my parents’ house which was nice considering we got a huge blizzard three days after Christmas. We were snowed in for three whole days because my parents didn’t want to draw attention to magical snow removal when several of our newer neighbors in the area are muggle families. 

Oh, I almost forgot! I got a letter notifying me that the book was back in stock and my order would be shipped out next week, which should get to you just before term starts. I do not really have much else to tell you as the holidays are just the holidays, as you know. Please keep me informed when you go back to school though. This Umbridge can have only spent time coming up with new ways to ruin your school year during the break and you must keep fighting her and working to get a proper education. She is a horrible woman from what I have read of her in the news here, too, and she will not stop until she gets full control. 

I hope you have good weather for your journey back to Hogwarts, and everyone is a bit more rested and secure feeling now. 

Yours,   
Viktor

  
17th January 1996  
Dear Viktor,

Thank you for the well wishes, and I love the book you sent me! I’ve read it once already, and am planning to sit down with it this weekend to take copious notes in it now that term has started and I’ve found a bit of free time after the initial rush of classes starting back up. 

Although, I will say that even though we’ve only had classes since this week, Umbridge has already put out another decree that professors are not allowed to share any information outside of their curriculum in their classes, which is absolute rubbish! I’m sure you saw the breakout of ten Death Eaters from Azkaban too, which is a whole other mess that we can’t even talk about amongst ourselves or we get sent to detention if Umbridge hears you talking about it. Umbridge is clearly just doing what Fudge wants her to so that he can save face and pretend like everything is fine when it clearly is not fine, and it’s ruining Hogwarts and setting us up for a possibly terrible and worrisome spring. 

I’m not going to lie, I’m really, really scared, Viktor. We’re only fifteen, how are we supposed to fight against ten Death Eaters and a corrupt Ministry if it comes down to it? We can’t even legally do magic outside of Hogwarts! And Dumbledore’s been gone or busy half the time so that has Harry riled up too. Everyone’s kind of a mess and we’re only a week into term, and I doubt it’s going to get any better. 

If you have any positive news I would certainly love to hear it. 

Hermione

  
3rd February 1996  
Dear Hermione, 

I do actually have some good news for you! The Bulgarian Quidditch Governing Body has just passed some new rules so injured players can get paid for any time off they need from the injury, which is huge for our league and team. This really helps out the keepers and seekers like me the most, honestly, since we’re so frequently the target of bludgers and dirty hits. I’m sure Ron would know more about it if you wanted to ask him. 

The newspapers over here have honestly been very odd and difficult to get any actual information out of as well, especially regarding the Death Eater escape from Azkaban, which is very concerning. The Bulgarian edition of The Daily Prophet must be just as corrupt if not more than yours in the UK, Hermione. I have even tried getting the Quibbler subscription here, but with not a lot of luck. I get every second or third edition if I am lucky. 

Keep your head up and work on those spells with Harry and the others in the DA, and do what you can to mess with Umbridge without getting into trouble. You’re smart enough to come up with something I’m sure! 

Yours,   
Viktor

  
25th February 1996  
Dear Viktor, 

Well, the toad has done it again! She’s now banned The Quibbler from being in anyone’s possession at Hogwarts as immediate grounds for expulsion, which is just bloody ridiculous. She’s taking over the school and Dumbledore isn’t doing a thing about it! Either that, or he can’t overstep when the Ministry is keeping a close eye on him since it apparently thinks he’s going to go after Fudge’s job, which is also ludicrous. This whole situation is ludicrous! 

...Please don’t just take that as teenage angst, I’m actually upset about this and how it’s ruining all of our education. Although, I will say that Harry’s interview in it was quite good and I’m proud of what he said and that he stood up for himself and for Dumbledore. 

Speaking of Harry, I believe he’d greatly appreciate some girl advice from you. He’s talked to me about it but I just don’t think I have the right knowledge to help him out, so I’ve also sent a little note from him explaining his situation with this girl he likes. If you don’t have time or don’t want to help him out, I totally understand -- sometimes he’s a little too thick for my sanity and it takes forever for him to get something I’ve told him through his skull. The same could definitely be said of Ronald, but rather more frequently, it seems. 

In some good news, Seamus, another Gryffindor boy in our year, has finally come around to Harry and stopped thinking he was a lunatic, so things are much less tense in both their dormitory and the Gryffindor common room as well. I think that Quibbler article did Harry some real good in terms of getting some of the skeptics on his side now at Hogwarts, even if it’s made the target on his back for Umbridge even bigger. 

At any rate, I should probably get back to my classwork, as there’s lots of it to do this week with some mid-term exams happening next week as O.W.L. prep. Stay safe and have fun at Quidditch practices!

Hermione


	4. Spring

3rd March 1996

Dear Hermione, 

I hope I’ve been able to answer Harry’s questions -- my answers are in the attached envelope. He’s got a good heart, I think, so he should be fine, but don’t let him do something stupid because of a girl. 

Now, you had a lot going on in your last letter, and I am frustrated with you. The news coverage about Dumbledore and Harry has been quite horrible over here too, and likely in less friendly terms than your English papers write. It is good I do not have much time between Quidditch practices and scrimmages and press events or I would probably write angry letters to the  _ Bulgarian National Times _ . I do not think my manager would like it very much though. 

Umbridge is stupid if she does not think all of these decrees will not make the students hate her and want to rebel even more. She seems a true government career person who does not understand the realities of students and regular working people. Speaking of that toady woman, how do the meetings go? Are they still happening with all of these decrees? If they are, I’ve included some instructions on a fun jinx we are taught at Durmstrang that I think you will enjoy teaching to the group. You will need cushions to land on if someone casts a very powerful one, though.

Exams are coming up in a few months for you, yes? I know that this business with Umbridge and her hatred of Harry can feel very overwhelming, but do not let it get in the way of your studies. You’re a bright witch, Hermione, and you will do excellent on your exams in June as long as you keep studying like you have been, regardless of Umbridge sabotaging your Defense Against the Dark Arts curriculum. Stay strong!

Yours, 

Viktor

  
  


27th March 1996

Dear Viktor, 

Sorry it’s been so long since I’ve written, it’s been rather tedious with the classwork lately as all the Professors (Umbridge excluded, obviously) are starting to ramp up the revisions of O.W.L. material from previous years alongside the new curriculum we’re learning, and it’s just a lot to keep track of. Surprisingly, Harry and Ron have both asked me to create a timetable for them to study and get work done so they don’t fall behind, which is incredibly studious of them. I think they’re finally getting it into their heads that these exams are rather important for our futures so they should actually try to do well on them. 

We had kind of a wild week after I sent you my previous letter, so I’ll just summarize it quickly for you. Umbridge fired Trelawney (Divination teacher) and tried to have her kicked out of the castle, Dumbledore stopped it and then hired Firenze the Centaur to be the new Divination teacher, and Umbridge is absolutely livid and looking for any tiny reason to get rid of Dumbledore, I’m sure of it. And speaking of which, Firenze gave Harry a very ominous warning to deliver after his first Divination class with him (I dropped after third year, but for some reason Harry and Ron have continued to take it). 

I’m not sure what it means but things are definitely a lot tenser around Hogwarts now that Umbridge has gotten her first professor fired and is definitely out to get more, if the snippy conversation between her and Professor McGonagall in the hall last week was anything to go by. Regardless of school politics, we’re still having to prepare for our O.W.L. exams and I can’t believe we have so much studying to do. And I can’t believe I just wrote that down! This letter is getting tediously long so I should probably stop here and get back to my classwork. You should feel lucky to be out of school now and not having to deal with exams on top of the chaos of the world, but I won’t hold it against you. Best of luck with Quidditch this week!

Hermione

  
  


16th April 1996

Dear Hermione, 

The  _ Bulgarian National Times _ has reported that Umbridge replaced Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Is this true? What happened? If you feel comfortable sharing with me, of course, but I have a feeling you, Harry and Ron are likely involved if past knowledge of your friends is anything to go by. It greatly concerns me, as the Ministry is blatantly interfering with the school now, and does not seem to care how obvious it is. Be very careful, my friend. Don’t let Harry do anything stupid and don’t do anything stupid yourself! Keep practicing your defense spells, as it seems like you may need them sooner than you think. 

Yours,

Viktor

  
  


24th April 1996

Dear Viktor,

Wow, it’s truly been a crazy week, and it’s only Wednesday! Referring back to your previous letter, unfortunately it is true, and Umbridge is now Headmistress of Hogwarts. I suppose it’s a bit of a long story though, so I’ll try to keep it relevant to what you know. 

Basically, when everyone signed up for the DA, I charmed the parchment to jinx whoever spilled the beans about the group with the word “sneak” across their face so we’d know who did it. Turns out it only happened because of questioning Umbridge was doing of students where she illegally used Veritaserum to get one of the DA members to explain what it was. That, in turn, caused Harry and this girl, Marietta, to be taken to Dumbledore’s office where Umbridge confronted Dumbledore with several Aurors backing her up. Long story short that still doesn’t quite make sense in my head, but Dumbledore claimed the DA as his own making and then magically escaped with Fawkes before the Aurors could take him to Azkaban, leading to Umbridge’s establishment as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. 

Oh, and that was two weeks ago, and crazier things have happened since then. Her Inquisitorial Squad (also known as the Slytherins) has been having a jolly good time taunting those of us who outwardly hate her, but we can’t do anything about it for fear of major reprimanding. So not only have those things been going on, but something finally snapped in Fred and George this month thanks to Umbridge. They’ve been trying to create their own line of prank and snack products for students and I think Umbridge caught them one too many times so they’re now royally pissed at her. On Monday they deposited a swamp into one of the upper floor corridors and flew out of Hogwarts, saying they were officially quitting school! At the same time, Harry broke into Umbridge’s office to do something incredibly stupid, but he did it anyway.

I can barely keep my head up with all of the revision work we’re being assigned what with our O.W.L.s being less than 6 weeks away and Harry being significantly more irritable and worried than usual, especially now that Dumbledore’s gone. Sorry that this letter is all doom and gloom, Viktor, but there’s frankly just no good news coming out of Hogwarts right now. 

Hermione

  
  


19 May 1996

Dear Hermione,

While reading this, I want you to stop for a minute and take three big, deep breaths. Inhale through your nose, then hold it for five seconds, and exhale slowly through your mouth. Repeat this a few times until you feel calmer. Don’t keep reading until you’ve done that, promise me! 

Ok, now that you’re calmer, I want to tell you that even though life is not great, it is not as bad as it could be. I know this sounds cliche and mean of me to say, but I think sometimes the stress of normal school things can overwhelm the stress response in the body so it makes every little thing going on seem that much worse. Umbridge is a kuchka but you can’t let her win. Keep focusing on your studies and exam preparations, and fight only the battles you know you can win. You will feel more accomplished in the long run while also getting to be a little bit petty, which I like. 

Your exams are in about two weeks now, yes? So take the fun times when you can, and don’t study every waking hour or you will burn yourself out with ten different exams you are studying for. Do not think I forgot, you are doing ten O.W.L.s and that is a lot to do on your own. Try not to lash out at your friends and classmates for not studying even if you are. You cannot control them, so just work on yourself. You will be outstanding on your exams! 

Yours, 

Viktor

P.S. Did you see what I did with that last sentence there? I thought a joke would be nice. :) 

  
  


5th June 1996

Dear Viktor, 

Thank you for that joke at the end of your last letter, I thought it was rather good, and certainly better than one that I could ever come up with! :)

Exams start next week and I feel prepared for seven of them, but there are three I am really not ready for. One of them is Defense Against the Dark Arts, of course, which Umbridge has not been teaching us well  _ at all _ and, quite frankly, I think wants us all to fail the practical portion just to spite those of us who were in the DA. 

I don’t really have a lot of time but I will say that now that we’re down to crunch time on these exams, everyone has finally buckled down to study so it’s not just me snapping at the younger students anymore. I swear you could hear a pin drop in the common room in the evening, and all of us fifth years probably feel like powder kegs about to explode if something even slightly goes wrong. 

Here’s to hoping for a smooth two weeks of exams!

Hermione

  
  


14th June 1996

Dear Hermione, 

I am sorry if this letter interrupts your studying for your remaining exams, but I think you could use a pick me up in these times. Attached is a photo of me being an idiot at Quidditch practice last week that the team photographer captured and I thought you would like it. You can also share it with Ron, if you want to and think he would like it too. 

There have been some very worrisome rumors lately that I have heard concerning the British Ministry of Magic but I cannot find credence for any of them, so I do not want to worry you with them either. Just stay focused on your examinations and I am sure things will turn out well. Tell Harry and Ron that I wish them luck on their remaining exams! 

Yours,

Viktor 

25th June 1996

Dear Viktor, 

I’m sure you’ve heard a lot of crazy things about Harry and You-Know-Who and Dumbledore the last few days, so I just wanted to send you a letter to clear things up. 

  1. Harry, myself, and a few other students did go to the Ministry of Magic to -- as far as we knew -- rescue someone important to Harry from You-Know-Who. 
  2. We did end up fighting with Death Eaters, but the Order of the Phoenix arrived and helped us out. 
  3. It wasn’t easy, and Harry did still lose someone important to him but not in a way any of us could have expected.
  4. You-Know-Who also showed up, and so did Dumbledore, who fought while Harry watched them. 
  5. Fudge and other Ministry employees entered the Ministry after their battle was done and saw You-Know-Who, which is why _The Daily Prophet_ is finally saying he’s back. 

We’re all pretty banged up and some of us still require some more complex healing, and Harry especially has some grief to work through, as do Ron and I. If you have any more specific questions for me, I don’t think I can answer them now, but we can try to set up a floo call next month to talk in real time if you need it. 

Thank you for being a support for me this school year, it’s been one hell of a time and I don’t think it’s going to be any easier to go back to Hogwarts in the fall now that we really know You-Know-Who is back and with a lot of his power again. You’re a great friend, Viktor. Stay safe out there. 

Love, 

Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "kuchka" is a Bulgarian word that loosely translates to "bitch" in English.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...


End file.
